Something New In My Life
by RebaForever15
Summary: Gill begins to feel something more than friendship for Julie Dodson.
1. Chapter 1

**I stupidly mentioned that I'd never done a Gill/Julie Fic. What was I thinking. You say something like that and someone's gonna want a story. Haha well here it is xxx**

**Something New In My Life**

**Gill/Julie**

It was Kevin's birthday and Rachel and Janet had arranged a little party for him. They had rented the big hall at the back of The Grape's Pub. All the usual suspect's had been invited. Pete, Mitch, Lee, Andy and Gill. Even Janet's lot where present. Much to Andy's annoyance. Knowing he wouldn't be able to flirt with Janet while Ade was around. Rachel had brought Dom and Sean along. When Kevin had entered they had all yelled Happy Birthday and gave him hugs and kisses. Even getting a peck on the cheek from Gill. His face had dropped slightly when he realised that his former Boss DSI Julie Dodson was also present. His first thought was " Who the hell invited her" but his thought's were disturbed when she began walking over to him.

"Hello Kevin".

"Ma'am".

"It's Julie out of work Kevin. Happy Birthday". She said. Kissing him on the cheek.

Kevin's face turned a deep shade of red when he saw the smirks on everyone's faces when she kissed him.

"Thank's Ma'am. Erm sorry, Julie".

"Happy Birthday Kev".

"Cheers Rach. Hey who the hell invited her".

"Well Gill I guess. What's the big deal. I brought Sean and Dom. Jan brought Ade and the girl's. You'll be too pissed to care anyway. Just don't go saying anything inappropriate when you're pissed though".

"Aww great. Now I gotta be careful".

"Don't worry Kev. Jan and I will keep you in line. Let's go grab a drink". Rachel said. Dragging Kevin to the bar.

Julie walked over to the table Gill was sitting at and took a seat beside her friend. Looking at the worry etched on her face.

"You alright Gill".

"Huh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be".

"Hey you can't fool me. What's wrong and don't say nothing. I've known you too long".

"Dave came round last night. He bought Sammy a car Julie. A bloody car. That was my place to do that not his".

"That's why he did. Bastard. You want me to have a word with him".

"What's the point. It won't change anything. I'm just sick of it Julie. We've been divorced nearly 10 years now and he's still running my life".

"You were always to good for that man. He always was a tosser".

"You're the only one who's never left me. You're my rock Julie Dodson".

"Did you have some wine before you came here this evening".

"Maybe a couple".

"Aww Gill. Come here". Julie said. Hugging her best friend.

Julie hated to see her friend hurting and all because of Mr knobhead, arsehole, nasty idiot.

As the evening progressed everybody began drinking more and singing and dancing at the top of their lungs. Sean and Dom were perched in a corner with Lee, Pete, Ade and Mitch. While Rachel was dancing with Kevin and Janet was dancing with Andy which didn't go un-noticed by Ade. Andy kept bringing Janet closer to him as they danced.

"Andy come on. Don't draw attention to us".

"Can't help myself. You're so damn beautiful Janet Scott".

"Andy my girl's are right over there. Come on. Tonight's not about you and me. This is Kev's night. Behave. Please".

"Fair enough. Only because you asked nicely". Andy replied. Smiling at her.

By 11pm Kevin was completely rat arsed and his and Rachel's dancing technique's were getting worse by the minute.

"Aww Rach we are on fire tonight".

"Damn straight Kev. You're gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning pal".

"Right back at ya".

"Haha. Hell it's worth it. Come here". Rach said. Hugging him.

Julie and Gill had got up to dance and when Barbra Streisand's A Star is Born melody With One More Look At You came on Gill suddenly burst into tears and ran out the building. Everyone stopped dancing and stared at Julie.

"Julie what's wrong with Gill". Janet asked. Concerned.

"It's fine Janet. Dave's just been giving her a bit of a hard time lately".

"She never said anything".

"You know Gill. She always bottles everything up. Don't worry. I'll take her home".

"You'll make sure she's okay".

"Ofcourse I will. I'll get her to call you in the morning".

"Thanks. Take care getting home". Janet smiled.

Rachel went over to Janet as Julie walked out.

"What's up with Gill".

"Just too much to drink. You know how she get's. Come on. We better not spoil Kevin's night".

Julie walked outside to see Gill standing by her car. She pulled Gill into hug. Comforting her friend.

"I'm sorry Julie".

"Hey it's okay. You have nothing to apologise for".

"Maybe I deserve this. All these years of long hours. Not spending enough time with Sammy growing up".

"You listen to me right now lady. Not of this is your fault. It's Dave's. He's the one who spent years cheating on you behind your back. He's the one that got that little whore pregnant. He's the one who destroyed your marriage. Not you. So I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. You hear me".

"I'm so sorry". Gill replied. Crying again.

"Oh hunni. Come here".

Julie took Gill in her arm's once again. Gill continued to cry for a few more minutes and Julie just stood there holding her and letting her get all the anger out of her system. When she eventually stopped she felt Julie kiss the top of her head and when Gill looked up at her friend something in the air changed. Whether it was the amount of alcahol she had consumed or her emotional state. She couldn't be certain but she found herself looking at Julie in a completely different way and she found herself placing her lips on Julie's. She deepened the kiss just a little but immediately felt Julie pulling away.

"Gill stop. What are you doing".

"What did it look like".

"Gill you're drunk. You're emotional. This isn't right".

"Maybe it is. I already know that I love you".

"Yes love but as a friend".

"I want more Julie. You're the only one who's never left me. You're the only one I trust with my life. Please".

"I can't do this Gill. I'm sorry. We'll talk later. I'm so sorry".

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**For Megan and Melissa who I know are loyal to me. Love you guy's so much. Here's another Chapter just for you xxx**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Gill was in her lounge nursing a bad hangover when her doorbell rang. She got up and went to answer it. When she opened the door she was confronted with a worried looking Janet.

"Gill thank god".

"What are you doing here".

"What am I doing here. You never called".

"What".

"I told Julie to get you to call me. After you quick exit last night I was worried about you".

"Sorry cock. It must have slipped her mind to tell me".

"Well can I come in. It's bloody freezing out here".

"Yeah ofcourse. Come on in".

Gill moved aside to let Janet in. Janet followed her back through to the lounge and could see something was wrong with her.

"Gill what's going on. Where's Julie".

"She's not here. She left not long after she came to check on me last night".

"She said she was taking you home".

"Yeah well. I might have done something to change her mind on that".

"What's happened".

"Last night. The reason I ran out was because I was upset over Dave".

"What the hell's that man done now".

"Just his usual and more but that's not the real issue now".

"I don't follow".

"I burst into tears again when Julie and I were outside last night. She was comforting me and then I don't know if it was because I was upset or because I was a little drunk but..."

"What. Gill you can tell me".

"I kissed her".

Janet sat very quiet for a few moments before deciding silence wasn't the best help to her friend.

"You kissed her. What did Julie do".

"Not much. She erm said it wasn't right and that she had to go. She apologised and then she walked away".

"Oh Gill. I'm so sorry".

"I've really fucked everything up. Haven't I".

"Not necessarily. Talk to her. Say you were vunerable and that you made a mistake. She'll understand".

"That's just it though Janet. I didn't make a mistake. I knew what I was doing. I don't regret what I did. Julie and I have been friends for so long. Longer than you and I even. I've felt something for her for a while now. I don't want to lose her Janet".

"You need to go and talk her. It need's sorting".

"I will but not today. I need time to think".

"Well I better head off. Taisie and Elsie want to go clothes shopping and I did promise them weeks ago but look you call me if you need to talk some more okay".

"I will Janet. Thanks cock". Gill replied. Walking Janet to the door.

"See you Monday".

As Janet drove home she decided to make a pit stop by Syndicate 3. She remembered Julie saying she had to go into work for a few hours that day and Janet thought it might be a good oppertunity to talk to her. As Janet walked through to the main office. She spotted Julie in her office. She walked over to her door and knocked gently.

"Yeah come in".

"Hi Julie".

"Janet. What are you doing here".

"I hope I'm not disturbing you".

"Erm no. Just catching up on my filing. Everything okay".

"Actually no. I wanted to talk to you about Gill".

Julie's reaction to Gill's name didn't go unnoticed by Janet.

"What about her".

"Well I popped round to see her this morning and she looked pretty upset. She told me about what happened between you last night".

"Oh. I see".

"Julie you need to talk to each other. You can't ignore what happened".

"I don't know what to say. She took me by suprise last night. I didn't know how to react. I did the only thing I could do at that moment and I left. I didn't mean to upset her.

"She's your friend".

"She's my best friend Janet. We've been friends for over 20 years and she decides now to kiss me".

"She's messed up right now. Dave's mucked her about once too many and she's upset over the car for Sammy. She just needs someone to love her and be there for her".

"I do love her though Janet. Okay would I love it if we were more than friends. Sure I would but it's a huge step for two people who have been friends for so long and I've never been in a relationship with another woman before and I know for a fact Gill hasn't. What if it ruins us forever".

"Sometimes you need to take that leap. Look if you hadn't panicked last night and just enjoyed the kiss would you have gone home with her".

"Probably".

"So she obviously means more to you than even you realise".

"I need to talk to her. I'll drop by her place after I finish up here. Sort things out".

"Good and if either of you need anything. Let me know and I won't say anything to anyone. Promise".

"Thank you Janet. You're a good friend to Gill".

"I try my best. I should go".

"Doing anything nice".

"Clothes shopping with two teenagers. What do you think".

"Well I don't envy you on that one".

"Remember I'm just on the other end of a phone. Good luck". Janet smiled. As she left.

Julie finsihed off what needed done and then decided she should go to Gill's. When she arrived at Gill's house she stood outside for what seemed like hours. Getting the courage she needed to talk to her friend. She knocked a few times on the door before Gill eventually answered. When she opened the door Julie could see she had been crying again and more than likely got very little sleep.

"Gill. Can I come in love".

"Sure".

Gill let her in and Julie stood as Gill closed the door behind her. They stood in the hallway for a few moments just staring at one another before Julie took hold of Gill's hand and guided her upstairs. Julie looked into Sammy's room to make sure he wasn't around and then went into Gill's bedroom. She helped Gill sit down on the bed and knelt down infront of her.

"Julie what are you doing". Gill asked. Confused.

"What I should have done last night instead of running away like I did. Gill I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I'm a bloody fool".

"No I'm sorry. I should have..."

"Ssssh. Don't say anything right now".

Julie cupped Gill's face in her hands and leaned in and kissed her best friend. It was a little akward at first but they eventually found each others pace. It was better than either of them could ever have imagined. As Julie lay in Gill's arms she couldn't help but remind herself to thank Janet for making her see sense. She'd just made love to her best friend and it had felt better than anything else she's ever imagined.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**I dedicate this story to Megan and Melissa who encourage me with every story I write. Thank you my lovelies xxx**

**Chapter 3**

Kevin walked in to M.I.T on Monday morning looking a little worse for wear. Rachel took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"Morning Kev. Still tender then".

"Don't Rach. I feel like crap. What the hell did you have me drinking on Saturday night. I could barely move yesterday and I just made it in this morning".

"Hey pal. You're the one who challenged me to drink you under the table and guess what".

"What".

"I did. You have to remember Kev. You're not getting any younger".

"Oh yeah. Well I wanna re-match this weekend".

"Oh deal".

Janet and Rachel watched Kevin going to grab a coffee and just gave one of their little knowing smiles to each other.

"You shouldn't wind him up like that Rach".

"Well he started it. Don't tell him this but I'm not that great either. Spent most of yesterday morning in the bathroom".

"Well I'd say I told you so but I guess you've both being punished enough".

"Definately. Hey I meant to ask you but I was too wasted. What the hell was up with Gill on Saturday night".

"Oh erm nothing really. Just Dave being a twat as usual".

"She ran out crying. That's not like her".

"He bought Sammy a car. That was Gill's job. She promised Sammy a car if his results were good enough and knobhead Dave beat her to it".

"What the hell did she ever see in that man".

"Well he wasn't always like that. When they were first married he was really nice. Kind, caring, loving. All the things you'd expect from your Husband but then younger women caught his eye and he couldn't say no".

"Prick".

"Big prick. Anyway Gill's better off now".

"How come".

"Nothing just that there's better people out there for her. That's all".

"Like who".

"For god sake Rach. What is this. The bloody inqusition".

"Geez sorry. I was only asking".

"Just get on with your work".

"Yes Boss".

Rachel put her head back down and Janet started over at her feeling guilty for getting moody with her. Then she glanced over at Gill and could see by her face that her weekend must have turned out for the better and Janet had a little smile to herself.

Later on in the day Gill was sitting at her desk eating a sandwhich when she sensed someone standing in her doorway. She looked up to see Julie standing before her and a large smile appeared on her face.

"Hey".

"Hiya Slap. What are you doing here".

Julie moved into Gill's office and closed the door behind her and closed the blinds. Gill looking on in suspense.

"Well. What are you doing here".

"Well you see. I was sitting in my office trying to get some reports done and I just couldn't concentrate".

"Something wrong". Gill asked. Suddenly worried.

"No. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. You're very distracting". Julie smirked.

"Oh. Never bothered you before".

"Yeah well. I'd never slept with you before".

Julie moved closer into Gill and kissed her with force causing Gill to fall back against her desk. Gill returned the kiss and pulled back.

"We can't do this here". Gill said.

"Be adventurous".

"My team are right outside. I have a reputation to protect lady and so do you. Kevin for instance is scared shitless of you and I and if he knew what was going on in here that would be diminshed".

"Fair enough. I'm glad Janet came to see me. I nearly messed everything up".

"Let's be fair. I did start it by kissing you in the first place".

"I'm glad you did otherwise we could have missed out on so much".

"I love you Julie".

"I love you too". Julie smiled.

"You better get back to work. I need to aswell".

"Will I see you tonight".

"Come by mine around 8pm. Sammy will be at his Dad's".

"8pm then. I'll see you later". Julie replied. Kissing Gill goodbye.

The door to Gill's office opened and the blinds went back up which hadn't gone unnoticed by Kevin. Julie exited the office and left and Gill returned to what she had been doing. Kevin got up and walked over to Rachel and Janet.

"Hey. What do you think was going on in there then". Kevin asked.

"Kev. What are you on about".

"Aww come Rach. Don't tell me you never noticed".

"Noticed what".

"When the Bitch From The Black Lagoon went in there the blinds went down and she left with Gill on Saturday night remember".

"Kev. Seriously. What".

"Well you know". Kevin winked.

"No way. Janet are you hearing this. Dodson and Godzilla. He's gone mad".

"Yeah he has. Kevin I don't ever want to hear you talking like that again alright". Janet stated.

"Oh my god. Something is going on. Isn't there. Your face is a dead giveaway".

"KEVIN. Don't you have work to do". Gill bellowed from her office door.

"Erm yeah Boss".

"Well. Get to it".

"Yes Boss". Kevin replied. Returning to his desk.

"Janet. Can I have a word".

"Sure Gill. Finish this off for me Rach. Would you". Janet said. Handing Rachel her report.

"Yeah no worries". Rachel replied. Taking the file.

Janet got up from her desk and followed Gill through to her office and closed the door behind her.

"Gill. I'm so sorry about what you just heard out there. Kevin's an idiot. He doesn't know anything. I certainly haven't said a word".

"I wasn't going to give you a dressing down cock. I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday".

"Oh. Right. Good. So is everything okay then".

"She said you had a few words with her yesterday and that you made her see sense. She came by a few hours after you left".

"And".

"Well. She apologised and then she erm took me upstairs".

"Oh. I see". Janet said. Smiling.

"I owe you alot Janet".

"Don't be silly. You would have sorted it out between you eventually. I just moved things along. I'm so happy for you Gill. If there was anyone more suited for you then it's Julie Dodson".

"I won't argue with that".

"Are you going to tell people".

"Not quite yet. I want to see how things go for a month or so before telling people and then there's Sammy".

"He'll be fine. He loves Julie".

"Yeah he does. She's been around all his life. I suppose Dave will find out too".

"It'll be okay. You have a great support unit behind you. He can't do anything to you. To either of you".

"I really hope so cock. Anyway. I should just concentrate on here and now".

"Absolutley. Are you seeing her tonight".

"Yeah".

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do. Well. You know what I mean". Janet said. Getting flustered.

"Thanks Janet".

To Be Continued...

**When Dave finds out about Julie and Gill do you think he should attack Julie or something. I'm not sure. Ideas my lovlies xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chief Superintendant Dave Murray was in his spacious office when one of his team DS Dan Taylor entered.

"Boss. You got a second".

"Yeah mate. Anything wrong".

"Well I'm not sure. It's about your Ex".

"What Gill".

"Yeah. I was out on the town last night with a few of the lads and I saw her with that DSI from Syndicate 3".

"Julie Dodson".

"Yeah her".

"Well she's Gill's best mate. Has been for years".

"Right". Dan replied. With uncertainty.

"Why".

"Well. It's just the way they were behaving last night. It just seemed as though they were more than just friends".

"Dan what are you on about".

"They were kissing Boss".

"What. No way. It couldn't have been them".

"It was them".

"Dan you're mistaken".

"Look I can prove it".

Dan dug into his jacket pocket and brought out his mobile. He skipped through a few old pics he had and handed the phone to Dave. As Dave looked at the screen his eyes widened in horror.

"Fucking hell. Gill and Julie".

"Sorry Boss. I take it you didn't know".

"No I didn't. Bloody bitch. I can't believe this. I need to talk to her".

"Do you think that's wise Boss. You're pretty angry. Don't do something you'll regret".

"I already did that when I met her mate. You're in charge. I'm finishing for the day". Dave said. Grabbing his jacket and storming out.

Dave got in his car and drove straight to Gill's house. When he pulled up he noticed there was another car in the driveway and it didn't take two guesses as to who it belonged too. Dave knocked eratically on the door until it opened.

"Dave. What the hell are you doing here".

"What. suprised to see me are you. I'll bet".

"I'm busy Dave. It's Saturday and I wouldn't mind some peace and quiet".

Dave ignored anything she said and barged passed her and through to the lounge. When he went through he found Julie sitting on the sofa with a glass of red wine.

"Hello Dave". Julie said. Quietly.

"Dave. I don't remember inviting you in". Gill yelled.

"What's wrong Gill. Scared I might catch you shagging her".

"Dave for christ sake".

"Don't try and deny it Gill. You were spotted last night kissing her. So come on then. When were you gonna tell me".

"I don't know".

"Why her Gill. Of all people why her. She's your best friend for fuck sake".

"That's why. She knows me better than anyone and I already know she loves me".

"This your plan was it Julie. Wait until our marriage collapses and make you move". Dave yelled.

"Don't you dare blame me for this. You're the one who broke her heart. Left her for a younger woman. Put your family through hell. You don't know how good you had it. You treated her like shit and she deserves a hell of alot better than you". Julie yelled back.

"Oh and that's you is it. You think Sammy needs this in his life for christ sake. Sammy thinks of you as family and you're shagging his Mother".

"You really are a foul mouth bastard aren't you Dave".

Julie's last few words threw Dave and he just lost it and punched her extremely hard. Causing her to fall on top of the glass coffee table. She fell back with such force that when she landed on it the table smashed. Everything went in slow motion for Gill as she watched her Ex and the woman she loved fight. Gill couldn't do anything as she watched Julie fall. Moments after it happened she just stood in a state of shock. All she saw was Dave running from the house and the sound of Julie groaning. When she pulled herself together she rushed to Julie's side and saw the blood. Everything she had ever been taught had disappeared. She picked up her mobile and quickly phoned for an ambulance and then dialled the only other person she could think off.

"Janet. I need you at house now. Julie's been hurt".

To Be Continued...

**Sorry this was short girls but I have to work tomorrow so can't do my ususal update. Will be back real soon though I promise xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm back. I have so many Fics to catch up on it's unreal. I am getting there though. Yaaaay xxxx**

**Chapter 5**

Janet drew up outside Gill's house to see an ambulance in the driveway. Janet suddenly found herself feeling quite sick. She got out of her car and made her way into Gill's house. As she walked further through to the lounge she was confronted with the sight of Julie covered in blood and 2 ambulance men attending to her. She looked at Gill and could see her standing in complete shock and shaking. She walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Gill. You okay".

"No. No I'm not. Look what he did to her".

"Who's he". Janet asked. Confused.

"DAVE. He did this to her. You should have heard him. The things he said".

"Where is he now".

"I don't know. He took off as soon as it happened".

"Janet. She's lost so much blood".

"Hey come. Julie will be fine. She's a survivor".

"I want him arrested cock. I want you and Sherlock to handle this".

"Gill is that wise. It's too close to home".

"Please. For me. Do it for me. Get him Janet".

"Okay. First things first though. We need to get Julie to hospital yeah".

"Yeah".

"Ladies. We're ready to head to the hospital now. Royal Oldham". One of the ambulance men said.

"We'll follow you in the car". Janet replied.

The ambulance took Julie away and Janet and Gill got into Janet's car and drove quickly behind them. When they arrived at the hospital Gill went to try and find out what was happening. Janet decided to give Rachel a call and inform her about what had happened.

Rachel and Kevin were mucking about. Throwing rolled up paper at each other when Rachel's mobile rang.

"DC Bailey".

"Rach it's Janet".

"Jan. Where the hell are you. You ran out of here like you were late for something".

There was akward silence and Rachel could sense the tension.

"Jan what's going on. What's happened". Rachel asked. Suddenly worried.

"I'm at the hospital".

"Hospital. Are you okay".

"Don't worry. It's not me I'm fine. I'm here with Gill".

"Gill. Jan I'm confused".

"I need to tell you something but not over the phone. You all need to know. Gill's fine. She's not been hurt but Julie's inconsious. Dave Murray assaulted her".

"Jesus".

"Look I can't explain right now but I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay".

"Sure. Okay. I'll see you later".

Janet hung up and Kevin noticed the worried look on Rachel's face.

"Rach. You okay. Was that Scotty".

"Erm yeah. Something's happened to DSI Dodson. She's in hospital".

"Bloody hell. Is it serious". Kevin asked. Worried.

"Janet doesn't know yet. Dave Murray did it to her".

"As in Godzilla's ex".

"Yeah".

"This isn't gonna end well. I'm not exactly a fan of Dodson's but I wouldn't wish this on her. Poor cow".

"Come on Kev. We'd better get on with our work and just wait til Jan gets back".

Janet and Gill were sitting patiently waiting for some news on Julie. Janet hated the smell of hospitals. It had never really bothered her before but ever since she'd nearly died in this exact hospital. The smell, the surrounding make her feel sick to her stomach. She looked over at Gill and saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Gill. She'll be okay". Janet said. Putting her hand over Gill's.

"She better be or I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard".

"Who told him about you and Julie".

"I've no idea. Apart from you as far as I know nobody else knew. Julie hadn't told anyone. I've never seem him like that before. So angry. As though I'd betrayed him. Bloody ironic".

"Gill. The team will want to know why we're arresting him. They'll find out about you and Julie. Are you prepared for that".

"I don't care who knows now Janet. The worst has already happened. Julie's hurt. Please god let her be okay". She said. Crying again.

Janet looked up to see the Doctor coming their way. His facial expression was hard to read. Good or bad news. Who could tell.

"DCI Murray. DC Scott. My names Doctor Edwards. I've been treating Julie Dodson".

"How is she". Gill asked. Anxiously.

"She'll make it. Luckily. She has severe cuts to her body from falling through the glass table and her ribs are badly bruised and she will have one hell of a black eye but she'll recover".

"There was so much blood". Janet said.

"It may have looked alot worse than it was. These sort of things normally are".

"Can I see her". Gill asked.

"Ofcourse. I've given her some painkillers so she might be a bit drowsy. I'll leave you to it. Don't tire her out".

"Thanks Doctor". Gill smiled.

As Doctor Edwards walked away. Gill turned to Janet.

"I'm going in to be with Julie now. I want you to head back to the station. Inform them of what's happened. Tell them everything. I mean everything. I don't care who knows. GET HIM Janet".

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to take this oppertunity to say a massive thanks to Girlonabridge. I'm so glad you like this story and your reviews are the best xxx**

**Chapter 6**

Gill followed Dr Edwards into Julie's room and took a seat beside Julie's bed.

"I'll leave you to it. Like I said, she might be a bit drowsy but she'll be okay." Dr Edwards smiled.

"Thanks Doctor. For everything you've done for Julie."

"You're very welcome. I'll leave you to it."

Gill took one look at Julie's bruised face and started crying.

"If you're gonna do that then you can leave." Julie whispered.

"Julie. Your awake. Are you okay." Gill sniffed.

"I will be. What about you. Did he hurt you."

"No. After he attacked you and he realised what he'd done, he took off. I was so worried about you. I love you so much slap."

"I'll be fine Gill. I want that bastard."

"I've already got Janet and the team on it."

"Are you okay with the others finding out about us love."

"Julie I don't care, Not after what Dave's done. I think it's safe to say the damage has already been done. I won't let Dave near you ever again. I couldn't bare to lose you." Gill said. Stroking Julie's hand.

The pair lapsed into silence and Gill just hoped that Janet and the others would be able to get Dave.

Janet walked into M.I.T and was cornered by Rachel as soon as she got to her desk.

"Jan what the hell. DSI Dodson. What's happened to her".

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Janet asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and all stood to face Janet. Janet hated having to tell them all like this but it had to be done.

"Right listen up. Earlier today. Gill's ex Chief Superintendent Dave Murray entered Gill's house and viciously attacked DSI Julie Dodson. She was taken to Royal Oldam Hospital. She was treated for brusied ribs, a black eye and concussion."

"Will she be okay." Kevin asked. Sounding quite worried about his old Boss.

"She'll be fine Kevin. She'll be in hospital for a few days but she'll be fine."

"Jan what the hell's going on. Why did he attack her." Rachel asked.

"What I'm about to tell you it very personal for Gill. She's taking a big step in allowing you all to know the situation. I want you all to remember she's still DCI her and as such you should repsect that."

"Jan."

"Sorry Rach. Okay, well the situation is this. Gill and Julie are in a relationship. Somehow Dave found out and he went mad over it. I wasn't there at the time but certain things were said. He lost his temper and pushed Julie very hard. She fell through Gill's glass coffee table, hence her injuries."

"So where's Dave now." Mitch asked.

"That's our job to find out. He took off. No idea where he went. Gill want's us to deal with this. I told her we'd do everything we can for her on this one. Kevin, I want you to keep track of his credit cards, let us know if he uses them. Mitch and Pete I want you to get round to his Mother's and see if she's seen him. Rach, you and I are goning to head over to his work. See if any of his colleagues have seen him since this morning."

"Right. What about Sammy. Does he know about all this."

"I don't think so. He's away with friend's on holiday. He won't be back for a few days. I don't even know if he knows about his Mum and Julie yet. Right now let's just deal with tracking down Dave okay."

"Sure. Come on let's get going." Rachel replied.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mitch and Pete pulled up outside the house of Dave's Mother. They got out and walked up the small steps and Pete rang the doorbell. They waited a few moments before the door opened. A woman of around 70, dressed smartly with short brown hair and glasses perched on the end of her nose answered.

"Mrs Murray."

"Yes."

"I'm DC Mitchell and this is DC Readyough. Could we come in for a few moments."

Mrs Murray stood with worry etched on her face as she let Mitch and Pete in. They followed her through to the sittingroom and took a seat on the sofa. Mrs Murray sat in the chair opposite them and waited for them to begin.

"Mrs Murray."

"Please call me Celia."

"Celia. I'm afraid we have some bad news for you."

"Oh my god. Is it Dave has he been hurt or Gill. Please not Gill."

"No Gill's fine and your Son hasn't been hurt."

"What's he done."

Pete and Mitch gave each other a look that told her Dave had done something very wrong.

"DC Mitchell. I'm not a foolish woman. I know Dave has a temper. That's it isn't it. Who did he hit. It wasn't Gill, was it?"

"No Ma'am, it wasn't Gill."

"Don't spare my feelings young man. Give it to me straight."

"He assaulted a woman called Julie Dodson. She's a DSI over at Syndicate 9."

"Julie Dodson. I know that name. Isn't she a friend of Gill's."

"That's right. She was attacked." Pete said.

"Oh my god. That's awful. Wait, you think Dave did it."

"I'm sorry Celia but he did do it. Gill's a witness." Mitch replied.

"I don't understand though, Why. Why did he attack her."

Again she saw that look between them, which was beginning to annoy her now.

"Oh for goodness sake, just tell me. I'm not an idiot. Tell me." She asked, getting angry.

"Julie is in a relationship with Gill and Dave found out about it. He got very angry at the news and from what we can gather, he'd gone round to Gill's and words were excganged. He lost his temper and he hit Julie. She fell through a glass table, causing bad bruising and some cracked ribs."

"Oh my god. That poor woman. So you want me to give him up. Is that it."

"If he contacts you. We would appreciate your help. Convince him to give himself up."

"Very well." She signed.

"Thank you. We'll let you get back to your day."

She walked Mitch and Pete to the door and stopped Mitch just before he stepped out.

"DC Mitchell."

"Yes."

"I know Dave's my Son but please don't think for one moment that I condone what he did. I know they're divorced but I still care about Gill a great deal. She's still like a daughter to me. If you would tell her that for me. I haven't heard from her in a while and if you could let her know that I don't judge her choices. If she's happy with this Julie person then I'm happy."

"I'll tell her. Thank you for your time." Mitch smiled, as he walked away.

On their way back to the station Mitch decided to stop off at the hospital.

"Do me a favour Pete, just wait here. I just need a quick word with the Boss."

"Yeah, no problem. Don't be long though. It's nearly lunchtime and I'm bloody starving."

"Okay, okay. I'll make it quick."

Mitch got out of the car and made his way into the hospital and walked to Julie's room. He saw Gill through the glass and she saw him as she looked up. He saw her say something to Julie and then she came out.

"Boss. Sorry to bother you. I just wanted a quick word."

"Let's go outside. I need a cigarette."

"I didn't think you smoked."

"Only when I'm stressed, come on."

He followed his Boss outside and watched her as she lit a cigarette.

"Well come on then. I assume you have an update."

"Pete and I have just been to see Dave's Mother."

"Oh." She answered, quietly.

"She's a nice lady."

"Yes, she is. So she knows everything then."

"She was worried about you when we told her about Julie and what Dave had done."

"I haven't spoken to her in a while."

"Maybe you should. She said to tell you that just because you and Dave aren't together anymore that you don't need to avoid her. She says that she still considers you a Daughter and also to say that she's very happy for you and Julie."

"She did."

"Give her a call Boss. She misses you."

"Have you tracked Dave yet." Gill sniffed.

"Not yet. Give it time. Don't worry, we'll catch him and as soon as we do Janet will no doubt let you know."

"Thanks Mitch and for being very understanding about all of this."

"No worries Boss. We're all behind you aswell, incase you didn't already know that."

"Thank you. Go on, you'd better head back. Pete looks like he's about to drop."

"That man only ever thinks about his stomache. Catch you later Boss and phone your Mother-In-Law."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kevin was on the computer still trying to see if Dave had used any of his credit cards and Rachel was looking at some cctv footage taken near Gill's house at the time of the attack seeing if she could get a glimpse of Dave but she was coming up empty.

"Rach, you found anything yet." Janet asked.

"Not a damn thing."

"Kevin, what about you." Janet asked.

"Zilch Scotty. Come on, I mean Dave knows all the ropes. He'll know where to hide. He knows not to use his cards. He's not an idiot."

"Well we can't give up. Gill needs us to find him."

"Excuse me DC Scott." A young PC spoke up.

"Yes."

"We have a Chief Superindendent Dave Murray downstairs. He's asking to speak to you."

"Bloody hell. He's given himself up." Rachel said.

"Can you put him in interview room 2 please. We'll be down in a minute." Janet said.

"Ofcourse."

The young PC left and Janet pulled out her mobile.

"Who are you calling." Rachel asked.

"Well Gill ofcourse. She might want to be here for this."

"Jan, do you think that's a good idea. The last thing she needs is to see her Ex Husband interviewed."

"I suppose you're right. Come on. Lets get this over with."

Rachel and Janet made their way down stairs and entered the interview room. Dave Murray was sitting in the chair looking disheveled and he had a cut to his arm. Rachel and Janet took a seat opposite as Rachel sat giving him the most evil of looks.

"I thought I'd make things easier and just bring myself in." Dave said.

"Why Dave. Why did you have to hit her like that. In all the years I've known you. I've never seen you hit a woman before."

"I was angry."

"We all get angry pal." Rachel snapped.

"I was a spur of the moment thing. I just snapped."

"Hitting Julie won't get Gill back."

"I know. It was just the shock of hearing about their relationship. How is she Janet."

"She has bruised ribs, a black eye and cuts to her body but she'll survive. You'll be charged with GBH. DC Bailey would you take him down to the cells please."

"Yeah sure."

They all stood up and Rachel escorted Dave to the door. He turned towards Janet just before he left.

"Janet would you tell Gill and Julie how sorry I am. I never meant to cause them any pain."

"It's a little late for that but I'll tell her."

"Thank you."

As Rachel took Dave away. Janet decided to drive to the Hospital and pay Gill and Julie a visit. When she arrived, she saw Gill lying on the bed beside Julie. She looked at them for a few moments, not realising until now just how happy the pair looked. She knocked gently on the door before entering.

"Hiya guys. Sorry to interupt."

"Hiya cock. What brings you down here."

"Well, I thought you'd both like to know, we've arrested Dave."

"Oh." Gill replied, silently.

"You okay Gill." Julie asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting things to happen so quickly."

"Rachel and me did the interview. He asked me to tell you both how sorry he is for what he did to Julie."

"I should bloody well hope so."

"Look you two. Dave will now pay for what he did. All you need to do now is concentrate on each other."

"She's right Gill. You know she is."

"Yeah. Thanks Janet. I owe you, all of you."

"It's our job. I'll leave you both to it. Take care." Janet smiled. As she walked away.

As Janet left, Julie turned back to Gill.

"Gill are you sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. I knew he'd be arrested but it's still a shock actually hearing it out loud."

"We'll be fine you know."

"Hey, I know we will. All that's important now is getting you better."

"I love you, you mad cow."

"I love you too, you fat arse bitch." Gill winked.

Gill looked into Julie's eyes and was grateful for the night she'd fallen apart because it brought Julie into her life and she was never going ot lose her.

Fin xxx

**Short but sweet I hope. Thanks for all your reviews Slaps. Love you all xxx**


End file.
